


Burnt

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Flighter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lighter feels like he doesn't deserve Flint.
Relationships: Flighter, Flint/Lighter
Kudos: 2





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Small snippet because I love this pairing so much.

Lighter gripped the bottle of alcohol tighter and took a large gulp before he spoke, despite the liquid burning his throat slightly. 

"I know that I don't deserve you, Flint...You deserve better…" The lumberjack mumbled, warm tears rolling down his face. 

Flint grabbed the shorter male, pulling him into a hug. 

"I don't want better, Lighter. _I want you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖


End file.
